


Agent Pennsylvania

by Graysonnight



Series: RvB characters [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonnight/pseuds/Graysonnight
Summary: My head canon version of Agent Pennsylvania. Each of my agents are within a shared continuity.





	Agent Pennsylvania

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Pennsylvania](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291381) by Cameron Colter. 



> Last fall I jumped head first into red vs blue and loved it, however as i searched the fannon it soon became wild and i was unable to keep track of it due to it's little care for continuity, which for me helps make an amazing story.

Felix armor. But is forest green and brown. Used to be green and white but brown was better for camouflage so he could switch the camouflage enhancement for a speed enhancement  
Name- Classified  
Ai - Ro (rose)  
Traumatized by agent Oregon’s death  
Categorized as low threat on leader board however this is due to his only training match being on the first day with the fight going all right, but he wound up on missions constantly as a test from the director pushing the physical limits of a person as well as the object of what they do not being enough to move or or also that their efforts mean nothing.

Ro - Origins  
Ro is a copy of his late girlfriend's mind much like the alpha is of the director however due to her her non combatant nature she is not great at helping with combat situations, though is able to allow him to use his armor enhancements. When the director offered Penn an ai fragment from project freelancer he respectfully declined to keep Ro a secret from the director.

Penn -  
His first motivation to join the army was when his girlfriend was killed as a civilian. Until that point he hadn't thought to much about fighting in the war. Afterwards he joined with the insurrection working his way through the ranks until becoming a spy. When he became a spy he found out that his girlfriend had been one of the foremost scientist of ai and would daily make a copy of herself in case anything happened to her physical body. He destroyed every copy of her except the most recent placing her in ai slot in his armor. After working as a spy for a while on one of the jobs he was offered a chance to join the freelancer project. He accepted leaving the insurrectionist to assume he was kia. When he joined the freelancer project he spent an enormous amount of time studying and training before most of the other candidates had arrived. His motivation was noted by the director who decided to make Penn one of his first psychiatric experiments. Despite his short time in the freelancer project proper he managed to not step on many toes while there angering no one and only calling Oregon, another shy agent a friend. While away one another one of his solo missions, he overheard an insurrectionist bragging out another base having finally killed one of the freelancers, the steel and purple one. (Oregon) When back from the mission Penn asked the director for one favor. A secret revenge on the agents on the squad with Oregon. The director allowed this one request planting Penn back in the insurrectionists allowing him and non fatal revenge against Maine, Wyoming and Florida. When he got back from his revenge Penn was a broken man. He gave up all personal judgement becoming a weapon for the director to use in secret.

Skills.  
He is possibly the best combatant out of the entire freelancer project and no one knows it. Due to his lack of time on the mother of invention as well as his stability on the leader board the other agents don't know his capabilities and neither do the insurrectionists. The director believes him to be on par in hand to hand combat with Carolina and almost as good a sniper as north Dakota though would go with Dakota if he had to choose.

Enhancements  
His armor enhancements are speed and energy shield. Though he can only use one at a time and needs energy at a quicker rate than most other agents.

After the meta  
Due to Ro being an AI and not willing to lose her Penn disappeared from the project with his absence being unfelt by nearly all agents. As he was running out Agent Maryland convinced him to take her daughter while she helped hold off the meta. (one would think that she would ask him, but he convinced her due to telling her about his ai and how he couldn't put ro though being with the meta) Thankfully the meta was not after Penn due to Penn’s ai not being part of the alpha and being an unknown entity to the rest of the agents. After the red's and blue’s fought and killed the meta Penn has stopped planet hopping for the time being however since then Penn has not been seen for quite a while due to the only records of his existence being deleted before the director killed himself.

Ro’s role  
Ro helps to run his speed enhancement, however her main function at this point is to keep Penn mentally stable with the two of them going to extreme measures to make sure she can't be taken from him or destroy by things like an E.M.P. She also helps him take care of Maryland’s daughter (no name)


End file.
